World Next Door
by Crooked Sky
Summary: Hari itu bukanlah hari keberuntungan Natsu. Tersesat di suatu tempat membuatnya terpaksa harus berurusan dengan banyak hal yang tidak pernah ditemui seumur hidupnya. Ditambah lagi, ia dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang makin membuat segalanya kacau. Akankah ia mampu beradaptasi di dunia barunya? Bisakah Natsu kembali ke Fairy Tail? [Mind to RnR?]
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Tokyo, Jepang.

Salah satu kota tersibuk di dunia itu kini telah mencapai jamnya. Ratusan orang bersatu padu dengan puluhan kendaraan yang akhirnya memenuhi seluruh jalan-jalan di pusat kota. Tujuan mereka hanya satu, kembali pulang untuk melepas penat setelah mereka bekerja keras seharian. Belum lagi cuaca bersalju yang mengiringi, seakan-akan memaksa setiap orang untuk bersembunyi dibalik _kotatsu._

Di antara kerumunan tersebut, ada seorang gadis berkacamata yang tengah tergesa-gesa sambil membawa beberapa tumpukan dokumen yang didekapnya dengan erat.

**oOo**

**World Next Door**

**Prologue: The Beginning**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Fanfic and cover by me

**Main Cast: **Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia

**Support Cast: **Lisanna Strauss, Sting Eucliffe, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Friendship & romance

**Summary**: Hari itu bukanlah hari keberuntungan Natsu. Tersesat di suatu tempat membuatnya terpaksa harus berurusan dengan banyak hal yang tidak pernah ditemui seumur hidupnya. Ditambah lagi, ia dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang makin membuat segalanya kacau. Akankah ia mampu beradaptasi di dunia barunya? Bisakah Natsu kembali ke Fairy Tail?

_Mind to RnR? Don't be __s__ider, thankies :)_

**oOo**

Di lain tempat yang jauh dari gemerlapnya kota Tokyo, situasinya justru sangat berkebalikan. Butiran air yang terus berjatuhan dari gumpalan awan kelabu beradu dengan kepulan asap yang membumbung tinggi di udara. Hening, tidak, mencekam mungkin kata yang lebih tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Wilayah itu tak ayalnya hampir seperti tanah tanpa adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Bila kalian meneliti lebih dekat lagi, ada suara napas tersenggal-senggal terdengar dari seseorang disana dengan kondisinya yang sudah penuh dengan memar disana-sini. Bola matanya terus menatap ke segala arah dengan emosinya yang memuncak. Kepalan tangannya yang kuat seakan menunjukkan bahwa ia siap melemparkan tinjunya itu kapan saja. Tak lama kemudian, ia segera melesat begitu bola matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tak jauh didepannya.

Sesuatu yang sudah membuatnya lepas kendali.

**-TBC-**

**Author's Note: **Haihai^^author kembali lagi dengan fanfic baru yang (lagi-lagi) genrenya romance. Untuk prolog yang satu ini semoga kalian suka ya:) Maaf juga kalau judul fanficnya aneh atau gak nyambung, author kurang begitu bisa bikin judul cerita yang bagus._.

Ngomong-ngomong, terlalu singkatkah ini? Hoho, maafkan author juga untuk masalah yang itu. Seingatan author sih prolog itu gak panjang-panjang amat isinya. Setidaknya terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca ini *bungkuk90derajat*. Oya, mulai sekarang penname author yang sebelumnya Yurachii ganti jadi Crooked Sky ya X)

Oke, cukup sekian dari author. Jangan lupa untuk komentar, kritik maupun saran dari kalian karena semua itu adalah semangat terbesar author buat nulis^^Sekali lagi terima kasih dan sampai jumpa~


	2. Chapter 1: Into the New World

Hal yang pertama kali kuingat, aku berada di suatu tempat yang dipenuhi oleh rerumputan. Aku hanya berdiri memandang populasi berwarna hijau tersebut dan merasakan terik matahari yang membakar. Ya, itu saja. Bahkan aku tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba aku bisa tertidur dan terbangun di tempat yang berbeda dari yang ada di ingatanku.

Hamparan tanah putih yang terbentang tanpa batas dengan pepohonan pinus yang tersebar sejauh mata memandang adalah pemandangan yang terlihat begitu aku membuka mataku. Butuh waktu beberapa saat sampai otakku menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres disini. Pertama, sekarang musim semi dan aku sangat yakin kalau aku belum lama tertidur. Kedua, aku belum pernah menemui tempat seperti ini di Magnolia. Ketiga, siapa yang bisa membawaku sampai kesini tanpa membuatku terbangun?

Aku berusaha untuk membawa diriku berkeliling lebih jauh di tempat ini dan akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah jalan panjang tanpa kelokan yang sepertinya cukup untuk dilewati oleh dua kereta yang biasa Erza bawa sekaligus. Mungkin bisa lebih daripada itu.

Oke, sepertinya kali ini intuisiku tidak salah. Aku berani bertaruh kalau ini bukan di Magnolia. Aku juga bersumpah kalau aku mulai menggigil. Oi, _fire dragon slayer_ macam apa ini? Kalau si _Ice Boxer _itu melihatku begini, dia pasti bisa mati tertawa.

"Ini,"

"INI SEBENARNYA ADA DIMANA?!"

**oOo**

**World Next Door**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Into the New World**

**oOo**

"Lucy, ada apa denganmu hari ini?!" jerit Lisanna heboh sambil mendatangi gadis _blonde _yang berada tak jauh dihadapannya. Baru saja Lucy memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan harapan agar otaknya bisa beristirahat dalam damai, sahabat terdekatnya yang seribut akordion sumbang itu kembali merecokinya meskipun Lucy tahu kalau Lisanna gampang khawatir.

"Kau...kau terlihat mengerikan. Apa kau tidak tidur lagi semalaman?"

Lucy mengangguk pelan lalu menghempaskan dirinya di kursi putar dengan malas. Teman 'beruban'nya yang satu itu tetap saja tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lucy, seakan-akan seperti _blondie _itu akan terjatuh dari kursi secara mengenaskan.

"Aish, kau ini keras kepala sekali. Berapa kali aku harus mengingatkanmu agar kau lebih menjaga penampilanmu? Berhentilah menonton semua Liga Champions dan La Liga kesayanganmu itu sebelum suatu saat kau berubah menjadi mayat hidup."

Lucy yang acuh tak acuh dengan nasihat Lisanna itu kemudian mengerlingkan matanya dan merengut. Baginya, ia lebih baik menjadi mayat hidup bermata panda keriput daripada merelakan acara kesayangannya direnggut habis-habisan dari hidupnya. Entah sudah berapa gelas kopi espresso yang berhasil diteguknya selama ia menonton semua itu.

"Hei Lisa," panggil Lucy dengan nama kecil yang bagi Lisanna hanya boleh dipanggil oleh Lucy dan kedua kakaknya. "kau tidak tahu sensasinya saat menonton itu. Berselebrasi merayakan gol dari tim favoritku dan pria idolaku di tengah malam jauh lebih baik daripada pergi ke salon selama 2 jam penuh. Tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga diriku."

"Kau tidak sedang menyindirku kan?" kali ini giliran Lisanna yang bersungut-sungut. Dia masih ingat ketika sebulan yang lalu Lisanna mengajak, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya memaksa Lucy untuk pergi ke salon untuk perawatan. Lucy terus saja mengeluh tentang betapa banyak hal-hal yang menurut sobatnya tersebut harus dilakukan oleh Lucy agar wajahnya bisa sedikit membaik, meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah cantik. Dia terus mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mau pergi kesana lagi.

Gadis bermarga Strauss itu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Lucy. "Kau pikir Sting-kun akan melihatmu kalau wajahmu berubah seperti nenek-nenek renta, hah?"

"Aku tidak peduli." balas Lucy ketus. "Lagipula berapa kali harus kubilang, kami hanya sahabat."

"Kau yakin, Nona Heartfilia?" tanya Lisanna berusaha meyakinkan lawan bicaranya dengan matanya yang menyipit.

Lucy pun mendesah. Rupanya ia cukup sial memiliki sahabat yang berpredikat sebagai '_Queen of Gossip_'.

"Baik, oke, aku menyukainya. Hanya sedikit."

"Hanya sedikit? Hmph, aku tidak percaya."

"Hah, terserahlah."

Lisanna mendengus kesal kemudian ia kembali ke meja kerjanya. Baginya, Lucy hanyalah seorang gadis yang masih buta akan hal-hal yang berbau cinta, begitu juga Sting. Mereka bersahabat sejak SMA dan hebatnya mereka sama-sama terkenal di kantor. Saking dekatnya, kedua insan ini sering dianggap sebagai pasangan oleh rekan sekantor.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau mencari pacar, Lucy. Aku mulai kasihan dengan hidupmu." ujar Lisanna sembari sibuk meneliti beberapa dokumen yang menumpuk di mejanya.

"Aku sudah punya kok. Kau lupa kalau Messi, Ronaldo, Mueller—"

"Cukup Lucy, cukup." sergah Lisanna. "Aku tidak bertanya soal mimpi indahmu yang kelewatan. Maksudku yang realistis."

Rasanya ingin Lisanna menghajar Lucy yang masih belum sadar juga dari delusi-delusinya akan sepakbola. Mungkin juga akan butuh waktu lama sampai Lucy menyadari arti kata cinta yang sebenarnya.

**oOo**

"Huatchii..!"

Ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya Natsu bersin. Suatu hal yang amat langka untuk dilakukan oleh seorang _mage _berelemen api. Dari awal ia berada di tempat itu, hawa panas yang biasa mengalir lancar ditubuhnya seakan hilang seketika. Ditambah lagi, pakaian yang menampakkan dada bidang dari lelaki bermata _onyx _tersebut ikut menambah penderitaannya.

"Ah, di...ngin...nya..," gumamnya sembari memeluk tubuhnya.

_Kruyuuuukk..._

Yap, lengkaplah penyiksaan untuk Natsu. Bunyi peringatan yang berasal dari perutnya itu tak bisa merasakan situasi sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ada warung ataupun restoran di jalanan yang sepi begini? Jangankan itu, melihat seseorang atau seekor hewan pun tidak.

Saat ini, Natsu hanya mengikuti arah jalan raya yang tidak berujung, entah akan sampai dimana. Di sisi sebelah kanan terdapat hutan pinus, tempat Natsu sebelumnya. Sedangkan di sisi kiri, ada tebing yang cukup landai.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, pertolongan kecil pun tiba. Natsu tiba-tiba mengendus bau yang dia curigai berasal dari suatu makanan.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju sumber bau yang tidak begitu jauh dari posisi Natsu sekarang. Semakin dekat sumber bau itu, pria itu semakin berapi-api. Bahkan mungkin saking laparnya, Natsu sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan dinginnya udara yang tambah menggila. Setidaknya dia masih beruntung karena penciuman tajamnya masih bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Natsu kemudian berhenti tidak jauh di belakang sebuah mobil box yang menjadi sumber dari bau makanan itu. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba menerka kendaraan apa yang ada di depannya. Mau dibilang kereta seperti yang Erza biasa bawa? Bukan. Atau mau dibilang kendaraan seperti yang dibawa kembarannya di Edolas? Bisa jadi.

"Heh, ini di Edolas?" tanyanya bingung. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia menggeleng kuat, mengingat bahwa dari tadi matanya tidak menangkap pulau yang mengapung ataupun tanah tandus ala Edolas.

"Ah, masa bodoh. Apalagi yang kutunggu? Disana ada surga dan aku masih berpikir ini ada dimana! Aku pasti sudah tidak waras."

Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu. Dia tidak bisa tenang untuk masalah makanan. Bagaikan seekor serigala yang melihat lautan rusa di depan mata, itulah Natsu kalau dia sudah kelaparan dan merasakan ada makanan didekatnya.

Setelah memasuki box itu, ratusan kotak berisi makanan yang tersusun rapi disana seakan menyambut Natsu dengan ramah. Seperti mendengar bisikan-bisikan jahat yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya harus memakan semua makanan itu sekarang, spontan tangan kekar itu mengambil beberapa kotak dengan cekatan dan membukanya hampir dalam waktu bersamaan. Begitu mengetahui apa isinya, kedua bola matanya langsung membulat dengan cengiran khas beserta tetesan air yang berasal dari mulutnya. Mukanya benar-benar terlihat bodoh.

"Erza pasti akan membunuhku kalau dia tahu aku menemukan ini."

**oOo**

"Hei Kouta, cepat tutup _box_-nya!" seru seseorang yang berada di bagian kemudi, membuat Natsu yang masih asyik menghabiskan _chocolate cake_-nya terkejut. Sebelum sadar akan keadaannya sekarang, pintu _box_ yang mengangkut dirinya itu keburu ditutup oleh seorang pria tambun yang agaknya cukup bodoh untuk menyadari situasi yang ada di dalam tempat tersebut.

Begitu si pria tambun telah duduk disamping pengemudi dan mesin mobilnya dinyalakan, Natsu langsung membeku. Dia benar-benar merasakan kalau sesuatu yang sangat buruk akan terjadi padanya sebentar lagi. Mungkin itulah karma baginya karena menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang tidak seharusnya ia nikmati.

_Oi oi, tunggu, jangan bilang kalau—_

Sebelum lelaki berambut _pink spiky _itu melanjutkan gumamannya, kendaraan yang ditumpanginya sudah melaju duluan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Seperti yang bisa diduga, _Salamander _itupun langsung tersungkur lemas dengan kedua pipinya yang menggembung. Meskipun ia terlihat berani di pertarungan, namun bila berhadapan dengan transportasi apapun dirinya jauh lebih menyedihkan daripada anak kecil.

"U-Ukh..."

**-TBC-**

**Author's Note: **Haihai^^terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang sudah berbaik hati untuk memberi _review _dan _rate _di fic ini. Maaf buat di chapter sebelumnya terlalu pendek^^"setau author sih prolog emang sependek _drabble_ xD Bagaimana menurut kalian untuk chapter yang ini? Semoga kalian masih suka ya, dan maaf kalau penyusunan kata-katanya nggak begitu bagus atau ceritanya kurang pas;_; Fic ini ada selipan pemain bolanya tuh hehe, sekalian buat menyambut Piala Dunia tahun ini soalnya. Tetap RnR ya^^ Author bakalan menghargai setiap kritik dan saran dari kalian. Oke, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~


End file.
